La Conspiracion
by Rex Lockhart
Summary: Leon Kennedy, se da cuenta a traves de una experiencia voyeurista de lo que en realidad desea, Chris Redfield.....


_La historia y los personajes de Resident Evil no son mios_

_La historia es clasificacion "MA"_

_El género es Yaoi, y contiene sexo explicito, si te molesta esto ultimo, por favor no continues leyendo_

Habían pasado cinco años ya desde el desastre de la mansión Spencer y Chris no había logrado superar del todo

Habían pasado cinco años desde el desastre de la mansión Spencer y Chris no había logrado superar del todo el horror que había vivido dentro ella. Aún se despertaba a mitad de la madrugada con la sensación de aquellos dedos fríos y sin vida que intentaban agarrarlo para obtener algo de alimento caliente, definitivamente tendría que hacer algo para olvidar ese horror.

Umbrella está acabada, las investigaciones habían cesado, así que no hay de que preocuparse- se dijo Chris mientras se desperezaba, Barry aún seguía dormido, así que se levantó de la cama sin hacer el menor ruido con rumbo a la cocina para prepararse un buen café, y tal vez, solo tal vez hacer un par de huevos fritos, ya que las nauseas provocadas al recordar el olor de los cadáveres andantes hacían unos estragos terribles en su estómago.

Antes siquiera de llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja que era donde se encontraba la cocina escuchó un ruido inconfundible _-porcelana rota-_ masculló Chris, se maldijo a si mismo por no llevar consigo su arma pues si era algún equipo de mercenarios dispuesto a acabar con ellos, dudaba mucho que sus puños bastaran para someter siquiera a uno.

Entró sigilosamente a la cocina y se dio cuenta que era ese maldito latino el que había roto una taza… otra vez, suspiro entrando, trató de ignorar el desastre que había causado Carlos.

Buenos días.

Buenos días- contestó Carlos desde abajo de la mesa.

Creo que has tenido un mal inicio de día verdad Carlos.

No es un mal inicio de día, lo que me preocupa es que a este ritmo, pronto tendremos que comprar tazas de plástico.

Mejor dicho, tendrás que comprar tazas nuevas- dijo Chris, salpicando cada palabra con un sarcasmo que rayaba en la molestia.

Mmm ¿Que tal has dormido esta noche?- se apresuró a añadir Carlos, con la única intención de cambiar rápidamente el tema y que el asunto de las tazas fuera olvidado.

Pues... aun sueño con esos zombies y con la mansión.

Ya me parecía, cuando caminé cerca de tu recámara escuche algunos gemidos, quise entrar, pero recapacité al creer que estabas teniendo un BUEN sueño.

No me jodas Carlos- dijo Chris ruborizándose hasta las orejas, desde que Jill se había marchado no había tenido nada que ver con ninguna otra persona, tal vez por respetar la relación en suspenso o quizás no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente con otra persona hasta poner en orden sus cabeza.

Al parecer el ruido de la plática fue demasiado por que uno a uno empezaron a bajar los S.T.A.R.S renegados o lo que quedaba de ellos, llenaron la mesa todos con un único objetivo, desayunar.

Bien hubieron terminado sus alimentos, cada uno fue desapareciendo con la misma rapidez con que bajaron al desayuno algunos con el pretexto de tomar un baño, otros pretextaron que tenían ejercicio que hacer, lo cierto era que nadie quería lavar los trastes resultantes.

Grandioso agente Kennedy, otro de tus trabajos favoritos- pensó Leon mientras enjabonaba un par de vasos, nada lo fastidiaba más que le dejaran es trabajo tan desagradable: apartar restos de alimentos de los platos, secarlos y encima de todo acomodar todo, para que a la hora de la comida ocurriera lo mismo.

Esta vez estaba dispuesto a hablar con Barry al respecto, el no era sirvienta de nadie, no señor, Leon Kennedy, no iba a lavar un plato más en esa casa, este día todo iba a cambiar.

Una vez hubo terminado de acomodar todo y de dejar la cocina limpia, se dirigió al cuarto donde dormían Chris y Barry decidido a arreglar aquel asunto de la limpieza general. Tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, giró el pomo y entró a la habitación, era bastante cálida, y bañada de luz, pero era lo único atractivo de ese cuarto, ya que había ropa tirada por todos lados.

Definitivamente necesitamos contratar a alguien que limpie esté desastre- murmuró León mientras buscaba con la mirada a Barry Burton.

No se encontraba, recorrió lentamente la habitación dándose cuenta que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba agua cayendo, empujó un poco la puerta con la intención de ver si Barry era el que se estaba bañando, y comentarle que necesitaba hablar con el. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no era la persona que buscaba, era el hermano de su mejor amiga: Chris Redfield. Quiso cerrar la puerta, pero las piernas no le respondían, y sus ojos empezaron a recorrer la escena que ocurría en la regadera.

El agua corría mojando a Chris, estaba recargado en la pared con la cabeza agachada, en una actitud que denotaba que se encontraba meditando algunos asuntos. Despegó las manos de la pared y buscó el shampoo, vertió un poco y comenzó a frotarse el cabello, el agua salpicaba al caer en su pecho, que estaba bastante torneado gracias al entrenamiento militar que había llevado.

Acercó la cabeza al chorro de agua para enjuagar su cabello, el ambiente se había cargado de un olor frutal gracias al shampoo que había utilizado, ahora sus manos buscaban el jabón, cuando lo encontró, cerró las llaves del agua y comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo, comenzando por el cuello, siguió con el pecho, para después bajar hacia sus piernas, las enjabonó con fuerza.

Se irguió, tomó el jabón entre sus manos, hizo algo de espuma y lo dejó en su lugar y comenzó a frotar su sexo con algo de cuidado, empezó con los testículos, los sobaba y acariciaba un poco tomó su pene, y lo levanto con ayuda de una de sus manos y lo llenó de espuma y comenzó a lavarlo, pero había algo extraño en esa técnica de limpieza genital.

Leon respiraba acompasadamente mientras inhalaba los vapores que emanaban del baño, se relamió los labios, una, dos veces, los tenía bastante resecos por la expectación, su corazón martilleaba con fuerza, y sentía que en cualquier momento Chris iba a descubrirlo.

Nunca antes había hecho esto- pensó con algo de remordimiento, había visto como se bañaban sus compañeros de la academia y lo consideraba bastante normal, incluso llegaban a jugar en las regaderas, pero esto era distinto, de hecho el saber que podía ser descubierto, le causaba cierta excitación- Sal corriendo de aquí- le decía su mente, pero no sonaba nada convincente, así que decidió seguir espiando a Chris.

Para ese momento lucia una erección de tamaño respetable, sus sospechas se confirmaron, se estaba masturbando mientras se bañaba, levantaba la cabeza, apretaba los ojos, mientras su mano se deslizaba cada vez más rápido sobre su pene, parecía que el agua le incomodaba un poco por que se acariciaba con mucha fuerza, parecía que quería arrancar su miembro.

La mente de León se llenó con una imagen, donde el aparecía en el baño bajo un pretexto idiota, y Chris lo invitaba a darse una ducha con él, pero el rehusaba bañarse con el, mas sin en cambio se agachaba en el suelo mojado y comenzaba a chuparle el miembro.

Dios, ¿que estoy pensando?- debo apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, la ausencia de una chica en la casa probablemente estaba haciendo sus estragos, pero no podía dejar de pensar que podía estar ahí con el.

León apoyó su mano izquierda contra el marco de la puerta y la derecha la dirigió a su pantalón, comenzó a acariciarse un poco, pero no, tenía que hacerlo bien, bajó un poco su vaquero y cuando se disponía a masturbarse escuchó que el agua dejaba de caer.

No disponía de mucho tiempo, cuando mucho diez segundos, así que corrió lo mas deprisa que pudo hasta la puerta, decidido a volver a entrar

en cuanto Chris saliera del baño.

Vaya, ese baño si que me despejó, en verdad lo necesitaba- Acababa de salir cuando vio que la puerta se abría y entraba Leon Kennedy.

¡Hola Chris!- saludó atropelladamente Leon.

¿En que te puedo ayudar?- dijo fríamente Chris, ya que se disponía a secarse y a vestirse

Buscaba a Barry ¿lo has visto?

Chris negó con la cabeza, mientras despojaba su cuerpo de la pequeña toalla que lo envolvía y se avocaba a buscar unos Boxers en su cajón de ropa limpia.

¿Sabrás donde lo puedo encontrar? es que necesito hablar con el acerca de unas cosas de la casa agregó León tratando de hacer tiempo y poder contemplar durante más tiempo aquel cuerpo atlético que tanto le había agradado.

Al parecer Chris notó cierto interés en la mirada de León, que se apresuro a ponerse sus calzoncillos y a sacar a León de su recámara mientras le decía que no sabía donde pudiera estar Barry, prometiendo avisarle si lo llegaba a ver. Chris cerró la puerta bastante incómodo por la actitud misteriosa de Leon.

Vaya, ese chico si que es raro, no me sorprende que mi hermana solo lo quiera como amigo.

Leon se dirigió hacia su recámara maldiciendo por lo bajo, esa experiencia lo había dejado ardiente, tendría que recurrir a su mano por enésima vez, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se acostó boca arriba poniendo sus manos alrededor de

su cabeza.

Diablos, no debí haber espiado a Chris- se dijo, pero lo cierto era que la sensación que le había dejado era mas que satisfactoria, de solo recordar aquel cuerpo mojándose, su miembro reaccionó -no es posible que me esté pasando esto, mejor me excito pensando en Chris que en Claire.

Su pensamiento quedo atrás cuando su mano se dirigió hacia su pene y comenzó a acariciarse con la intención de acabar con ese calor que sentía entre sus piernas, se despojó rápidamente de su pantalón quedando únicamente con su ropa interior, por la abertura de su boxer dejo salir su miembro erecto, puso un poco de saliva en su mano y comenzó a frotar lentamente una vez más su mano se dirigió a su boca, puso algo mas de saliva para lubricar su pene y siguió frotando lo hacía cada vez mas rápido mientras recordaba a Chris.

Ojala estuvieras aquí conmigo- gimió, separó un poco las piernas, y por primera vez sintió temor de una experiencia sexual distinta, vamos, había tenido algún desliz con algunas cadetes dentro de la academia, pero nunca había encontrado satisfacción real, mojo un poco sus dedos medio e índice, y los presionó contra su ano.

_Dios, esto duele_, se dijo a si mismo, pero no sonaba nada convincente, y presionó un poco mas, hasta que su cuerpo se relajó totalmente y sus dedos pudieron abrirse paso dentro de él, su mano derecha seguía ocupada con su miembro, su respiración era algo agitada, una por el dolor que sentía, pero también por el placer, el ritmo de su mano se fue acelerando hasta que en un instante león arqueo la espalda y eyaculo como hasta entonces no lo había hecho.

Esto estuvo delicioso, ahora imagino como seria tener un pene adentro- y a partir de ese momento se decidió que tenía que experimentar esa sensación, y si era con Chris Redfield mucho mejor, sí, Chris iba a estar dentro de el.

La tarde transcurría tranquila dentro de la casa, incluso el pelirrojo se ofreció de buena manera a recoger los trastes sucios, misteriosamente había olvidado mencionarle a Barry su inconrfomidad, todo parecía fluir con absoluta normalidad para el joven agente, hasta que en un momento inesperado el celular de Barry comenzó a sonar.

Hola Katty- saludo algo emocionado el veterano de los S.T.A.R.S- ¿como dices?- preguntó algo angustiado, mientras transcurría el tiempo de charla con su esposa, su cara comenzó a desencajarse en un gesto que solo podía significar algo, algo no andaba bien en su familia- no te preocupes Molly, salgo inmediatamente para allá- colgó- chicos, Moira está muy enferma, y esta internada en un hospital en Canadá, tengo que salir cuanto antes.

No te preocupes Barry- respondió Chris

Seguros que podrán arreglárselas sin el viejo Barry?- añadió guiñando un ojo

Descuida Barry- dijo Leon y se apresuró a añadir -yo me haré cargo de estos dos mientras estés fuera- y señalo con la cabeza a Carlos y a Chris

Pues no se diga mas, no me agradaría hacer de niñera en el avión- dijo riéndose y se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesto a preparar su maleta, por que por lo visto iba a pasar una larga temporada fuera de casa.

Antes de que cayera la tarde, Leon, Carlos y Chris despidieron a Barry en la puerta de la casa, agitaron las manos en cuanto el taxi arrancó y se perdió al dar la vuelta en una esquina, uno a uno fueron entrando a la casa cabizbajos pues sabían que aunque Barry se mostraba optimista, estaba bastante preocupado y sabían que en cuanto hubo perdido de vista la casa dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por su familia.

Bien chicos que vamos a...- sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, ya que ni Chris ni Carlos se encontraban en la salita mas al contrario, ya habían subido a sus recamaras y por el ruido que hacían se estaban preparando para salir- Diablos, bueno esta noche me quedaré en casa leyendo un poco y tal vez viendo unas películas por cable- se dijo león tratando de reconfortarse, pues mientras Barry sufría, su mente había trazado un plan maquiavélico, para acostarse con Chris.

Media hora más tarde Carlos y Chris se despedían de León, quien no tuvo más remedio que entrar a la casa de nuevo y echarse en uno de los sillones, tomó el control remoto y se dispuso a ver la televisión hasta que se le hincharan los ojos…

Entre sueños Leon escuchó que alguien le hablaba, pero había algo raro en su voz, arrastraba algo las palabras y olía a alcohol.

¿mmm...?- gimió Leon.

Despierta Leon.

¿Que pasa Carlos?

Leon se apartó rápidamente al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Carlos en su oído.

No jodas Carlos, que estás haciendo- dijo León y se sentó lo más rápidamente que pudo en el sillón.

Vamos Leon, no me digas que no te gusta lo que hago, te vi en la mañana cuando espiabas a Chris- y se dirigió descaradamente hacia su cuello.

Carlos por dios, fue un error, no quería hacerlo- se excusó Leon.

Carlos se irguió y desabrochó su pantalón sacando su miembro, que ya para entonces presentaba inicios de una erección y lo puso cerca de la boca de León, quien se retiró inmediatamente al ver aquel pene que brillaba un poco al recibir la escasa luz de la televisión.

En un súbito movimiento Carlos jaló la cabeza de León hacia su miembro, quien apretó sus labios lo más fuerte que pudo para impedir la entrada a su boca.

Carlos, es en serio, fue un error, estás borracho, en verdad no quieres hacer esto- Lo cierto es que Leon empezaba a excitarse al sentirse sometido por aquel latino caliente, así que decidió seguir con aquel juego.

¡Vamos León! se que te excitó verlo- y mientras decía esto seguía embistiendo la cara de León con su pene que ya para entonces estaba completamente erecto y empezaba a lubricarse.

La cara de León empezaba a llenarse de líquidos, y el olor a borracho y a hormonas lo ponía a mil, así que decidió que en la siguiente embestida abriría la boca para llenarse de aquel pedazo de carne, y provocarle al ex soldado el mayor

placer posible.

Con una chingada, que abras la boca te digo- gritó Carlos y a pesar de que León ya había decidido devorar a Carlos, no le quedo otra alternativa que obedecer la orden.

A final de cuentas era su superior, y en la academia le enseñaron a obedecer las órdenes de los oficiales de mayor rango.

Ummghh, Carlos, es enorme, mmm...- Leon se avocó a chupar cada centímetro de carne -diantres, tu pantalón me estorba- dijo retirando por un instante el miembro de Carlos de su boca.

Eso tiene solución- y en un par de segundos el pantalón yacía en los tobillos de Carlos, con una mano acaricio el cabello del joven agente y con algo más de ternura guió su cabeza hacia su erección.

Leon bajo un poco más la cabeza, y con sus labios atrapó uno de los testículos de Carlos y lo succionó delicadamente después cambió y succionó el otro, separó su boca y con la lengua se dedicó a lamerlos uno a uno.

Necesitas urgentemente una depilación aquí- dijo león con una sonrisa, Carlos rió un poco y prometió hacerlo si león se ofrecía a depilarlo en la ducha a la mañana siguiente.

Pero ahora, sigue con tu trabajo- y volvió a atraer su cabeza, pero esta vez a la punta de su pene.

Leon ni tardo ni perezoso envolvió con sus labios la cabeza del pene de Carlos, colocó su mano derecha en la base y empezó a masturbarlo mientras con la cabeza inició un sube y baja, cada vez mas frenético, cada vez que el miembro de carlos abandonaba la boca del agente, el pasaba su lengua en círculos, para después introducir de nuevo ese trozo de carne caliente.

Que bien lo chupas- le espetó Carlos en un instante y se apartó.

Agarró a Leon por los brazos y lo ayudo a levantarse del sillón, lo tomó entre sus brazos apartando un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre la cara del pelirrojo, y sin mas lo besó, pero fue un beso tierno, introdujo su lengua en la boca de León, jugueteo un poco con la del joven y se dispuso a chupar los labios del joven.

Eran tan suaves, tan femeninos, los mordisqueaba un poco y volvía a invadir la boca de León con su lengua, se despego de los labios, y dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de Kennedy, lo besaba intensamente, chupaba con un poco de fuerza Leon solo suspiraba y se aferraba al cuerpo de Carlos para no volver a caer en el sillón.

Las manos de Carlos buscaron desesperadamente la cintura de León, y cuando encontró la hebilla lo desabrochó desabotonó también el pantalón, y por fin pudo sacar el miembro del joven agente.

Vaya Leon, creí por un momento que no te gustaba esto- dijo el latino al sentir la ropa del agente un poco húmeda.

Invadido por la pasión y desesperado por sentirse completamente lleno, Leon bajó sus pantalones hasta los tobillos y se dio la vuelta inclinándose un poco, apoyó sus manos en el sillón y con voz suplicante se dirigió a Carlos

Vamos, métemela ya, no tienes idea de cuanto te deseo, hazlo ahora Carlos por favor.

Carlos se puso en cuclillas, y metió su cara entre las nalgas de Leon, con la única intención de lubricar aquella angosta entrada, parecía que Leon quería revolcarse en el suelo al sentir la lengua de carlos invadiendo ahora su ano con la mano derecha el colombiano, empezó a acariciar los testículos del pelirrojo.

Carlos, te lo suplico, quiero que me penetres ya, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quiero que me hagas tu puta, esta noche quiero que me hagas sentir como una puta, por favor.

Nada de lo que había sucedido esa noche excitó tanto a Carlos como aquellas palabras, se levantó, escupió sobre la palma de su mano y frotó su pene para lubricarlo, apoyo su mano en la espalda del joven Kennedy, haciendo con este movimiento que levantara las caderas un poco, sujetó su pene, y lo dirigió hacia su entrada, empujó un poco.

No va a entrar-es demasiado para mi- gimió Leon.

Cállate perra- le espetó Carlos, -dijiste que eras mi puta, y así te voy a tratar.

Empujó un poco más y ambos sintieron como el ano de león cedía, el agente se relajó más, y carlos empezó a mover su cadera, atrás, adelante, al principio lo hacia un poco suave, para vencer la sensación de que el cuerpo de Kennedy lo iba a expulsar. El vaivén de las caderas de carlos se intensifico, tomó a león por la cintura para ayudarse a mantener el ritmo.

OH, ah, carlos, lo tienes enorme, mmm..., vamos métemela hasta el fondo, mmm...- parecía que Leon solo recordaba esas palabras, o tal vez el placer que sentía no lo dejaba articular otras.

Carlos sacó su pene, León se hincó dispuesto a saborear de nuevo esa carne que tanto le gustaba, pero en vez de eso recibió una bofetada que lo tiró contra el sillón, de un golpe, Carlos quitó uno de los tenis de León y liberó de su pie el pantalón, levantó ambas piernas del joven y se acostó sobre el, con su mano acomodó su miembro ante el ano de joven policía y de un solo golpe lo introdujo, solo que esta vez había entrado completo.

¡OH SI! Carlos, así se siente mejor, métemela mas, házmelo mas rápido.

El sillón crujía demasiado, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romperse debido a la violencia conque carlos arremetía contra Leon el ritmo frenético parecía haber hecho estragos en Carlos quien en un momento se salio del cuerpo de Leon, y dirigió su pene hacia el rostro de león, el joven agente presintió lo que venía a continuación y abrió la boca, mientras contemplaba como Carlos se masturbaba en su cara.

Aaaahhhhh- el silencio se rompió con un gemido fortísimo, que venía de la boca de Carlos, detuvo su mano y apretó su pene con lo cual la eyaculación adquirió mas potencia, su semen cayó por todo el rostro de León, un poco escurrió por sus labios el cual fue absorbido inmediatamente.

Eso estuvo mas que bien, habrá que repetirlo en otra ocasión- dijo Carlos con una sonrisa que denotaba mas que satisfacción.

Cuando gustes, podemos hacerlo de nuevo- respondió Leon.

Vístete-ordenó Carlos mientras se abrochaba sus pantalones militares

¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó Leon y dirigió una mirada suplicante a su amante.

Dime.

Esta noche duerme conmigo, en verdad lo necesito- dijo Leon mientras se limpiaba la cara con la mano y lamia un pocode los fluidos que habían quedado en su rostro.

Carlos se acercó al rostro de joven y le besó tiernamente los labios y dijo: _-Claro, por lo visto nuestro amigo no va a regresar esta noche-_ volvió a besarle los labios y se dirigió a la escalera que llevaba a las recámaras.

Diablos, no pensé que esto fuera a ser tan gratificante- susurró León mientras volvía a poner sus ropas en su lugar -que se sentirá ser penetrado y al mismo tiempo chapárselo a otro- se preguntó León mientras subía hacia su recamara donde ya lo esperaba su amante.

Abrió la puerta, esperaba ver a Carlos listo para dormir, pero se sorprendió cuando lo descubrió sentando en la orilla de la cama con una erección y el pene sostenido por una mano.

Creo que vas a tener una mala noche- dijo Carlos riéndose.

León sonrió, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba con su nuevo amor.


End file.
